Benutzer:Dragon Rainbow/Chat/Logs/25 February 2015
11:33 Hallo. 09:57 hi wizardbot 09:57 sag mir: wo finde ich pastinaken? 13:35 huhu 13:35 huhu 13:42 haha, die ersten bugs sind schon da :D 13:42 was denn noch? 13:42 erst hat der clanwar nicht gestartet, jetzt 45 min nach den ersten 2 angriffen 13:42 sind wir wieder im vorbereitungstag :D 13:42 in 23h 13min gehts los ^^ 13:43 oha^^ 13:44 was für ein joke ;D 13:44 oh man 13:44 irgendjemand meinte dass in diesem update Rathaus 11 gibt, stimmt doch nicht ,oder? 13:44 nee 13:44 gut 13:45 Da wird wohl bald Wartung sein^^ 13:45 :-) 13:45 was bringt ne wartung ? 13:45 die fehler mal beheben ^^ 13:45 :-) 13:45 ;-) 13:46 erst stand 10 minuten lang 0sek preperation day 13:46 und 45 min nachdem der cw losging baams sind wir wieder im vorbereitungstag, das is doch n joke 13:46 wir sind grad in der Ck Vorbereitung 13:47 lol jetz isses wieder weg 13:47 ich verbesser grad drache auf 2 und dunkle Kaserne auf 3 13:48 ich wollte fragen wie man das profilbild verbessert 13:48 ÄÄÄÄÄHHH ich meine ändert 13:49 Hilfe:Avatar 13:49 ok danke ich komm gleich wieder 13:53 hi 13:53 wieder da 13:55 (y) 13:56 Bisher steht nichts offizielles zu den Bugs im Forum. 13:56 hatten wir gerade wieder 13:56 dass auf einma wieder vorbereitungstag war 13:58 ich hab nen neuen avatar... eigentlich 13:59 besser 01:04 muss off bb 01:09 Diskussionsfaden:57665 - der würd bei mir sowas von fliegen 01:18 yapp ^^ 01:27 glaub ich starte morgen den xbow auf 3 01:27 14 tage, juhu ^^ 01:37 wobei für 7mio kann ich auch noch jede menge andere sachen leveln :/ 01:57 <.zuzz.> Hallo Leute ✌️ 02:00 <.zuzz.> an dieser Stelle, Grüsse an das wiki-team: ihr macht einen prima Job ���� 02:01 <.zuzz.> Hi Yvi 02:02 <.zuzz.> Weiss jemand, wie viele EPs es ca. gibt für einen Krieg? Nur damit ich einschätzen kann, wie lange es dauert bis zum nächsten Level. 02:06 Hallo zusammen, 02:07 Hallo 02:08 Hier ist auflistung der EPs: Clanvorteile 02:08 hab ab mal eine kurze Frage am Rande.....ist es richtig,das der CF jetzt die Spieler selbst auswählen kann, die im CW mitkämpfen? Natürlich sofern sie ihren Button auf Teilnahme stehen haben? Danke für eine kurze Info. 02:09 Hi 02:09 Ja, der Anführer kann auswählen. Auch die Leute die den Button auf off haben 02:09 Hallo 02:10 Wo steht eigentlich wieviel EP der Clan schon hat? 02:12 Danke dir Medusa für deine Antwort��dann können die Cws ja mal wieder los gehen. Das ständige Nerven nach dem Button scheint geholfen zu haben.�� 02:14 <.zuzz.> Danke dir Medusa, Artikel habe ich gelesen. Kann man schon etwas sagen über die Anzahl der EPs die man jeweils als Clan pro Krieg bekommt? 02:14 Wenn du auf Clan gehst auf mein Clan gehst siehst du die EP 02:15 Danke 02:15 @zuzz, da sind wir noch dran 02:15 <.zuzz.> Super, danke ✌️ 02:16 In den Kommentaren haben einige schon was geschrieben: Benutzer Blog:Medusa78/Clan-EP & Clan-Vergünstigungen#comm-57537 02:47 hi 02:49 hi 03:43 Hey 03:45 Gnarf 03:47 Habe ganz knapp die 6.000 Bytes erreicht ... 04:09 Hey Leute 04:10 Zur Kanone Lvl 13 Hat jemand geschrieben er glaube ihr habt euch vertan. Schaut Bitte mal nach 04:54 alle kommen und gehen ^^ 05:34 test 06:42 hey 06:52 hi 06:59 huhu 06:59 hey 06:59 spinnt euer CW immernoch Klort? 07:00 hab jetz gar nich mehr drauf geachtet 07:00 aber wir hatten es 2x dass wie wieder auf vorbereitungstag waren 07:00 momentan gehts aber 07:00 xD 07:00 ^^ 07:01 moin 07:01 huhu 07:01 o/ 07:01 huhu 07:01 Haben wir neue Smiles? 07:02 jap xD 07:02 :D 07:02 Oh man ^^ 07:02 :D :-D 07:02 ;D 07:02 :P 07:03 :O 07:03 bin am erweitern :P 07:10 heyho 07:12 huhu 07:14 hi 07:40 Keiner will sich unterhalten^^ 07:40 hmm ^^ 07:40 stör ich?^^ 07:41 nein :D 07:41 dann ist ja gut 07:48 hab heute ein jobangebot bekommen dass ich eigentlich ablehnen wollte 07:48 aber wollte auch nicht unverschämt sein weil der sich schon echt zeit für mich genommen hab 07:49 also hab ich gesagt dass mir das gehalt zu wenig ist und 700€ mehr gefordert 07:49 und jetzt ist er drauf eingegangen.... 07:49 oh man, aber ich will den job eigentlich nicht :D 07:50 jetz muss ich da freitag antanzen... ich reite mich da immer weiter rein irgendwie ^^ 07:56 leverkusen spielt, shit 07:57 bis dann :D 08:01 Nabend 08:03 Bin auch mal weg, gute Nacht zusammen :) 08:08 nabend Fehler: Ungültige Zeitangabe